This invention relates generally to trimmers used to cut weeds or grass by means of a cutting line or saw blade and particularly to a support apparatus for carrying the weight of the trimmer.
Trimmer machines cause a variety of problems for the user by the mere fact that they must be manually held above the ground with considerable physical discomfort to the user. The user suffers muscle strain from both the weight and the vibration of the machine. Another problem results from the inability of the user to blend the trimmed grass with the height of the lawnmower cut grass which is due to the difficulty involved with physically controlling the trimmer. Also, it is not easy, without support, to maneuver the trimmer around bushes, trees, lawn furniture and other obstacles.
Although support devices for trimmer machines are known in the prior art they do not seem to solve these problems. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,784 (Hansen) has wheels oriented for sideways movement and is used to support a trimmer in a vertical mode so that it can be used as an edge trimmer. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659 (Enbusk) which takes the form of a two wheel dolly having a pivot connection for the shaft housing of a trimmer to permit rotation from horizontal to vertical action with this device it is necessary for the user to work with two handles.
The present trimmer support apparatus overcomes these problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.